


Frosting & Tutus

by pinkamour1588



Series: The Making of a Home [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Evelyn’s first birthday brings a little sadness with the joy for Jim.





	Frosting & Tutus

Jim was hurrying around the house while Leonard watched him out of the corner of his eye while feeding Evie. Every now and then Jim would walk by and Leonard would try to tell him to slow down, but his husband would walk away before he could get a word out.

“Jim, sit down,” Leonard said when Jim walked past him to check on something in the kitchen, grabbing the blond’s hand to stop him.

“I need to…” Jim began.

“Sit down. And relax. Donna’s going to be here soon. All of the party details are settled and handled by her.”

“But…”

“Jim, relax, it’s all handled. All that we have to do is get this one cleaned up and dressed after her lunch and get ourselves ready and then go to the party.”

Jim looked at Evie who had little bits of food that hadn’t entirely made it into her mouth on her face and she was grabbing at the spoon Leonard was holding. “I can finish feeding her. You said you needed to jump in the shower at some point today,” he smiled at her.

Leonard nodded as he switched spots with Jim. He kissed the top of Evie’s head and stage whispered, “Don’t you start plotting chaos with your Papa,” then walked away.

“You know, I feel like he doesn’t trust us, Evie,” Jim said, giving her a playful look as he offered her a spoonful of what Jim was pretty sure was a macaroni and cheese like substance. He let her grip onto part of the handle as he guided the spoon into her mouth.

By the time she finished ten minutes later, Jim couldn’t help but be grateful that she hadn’t gotten any food in her hair. When he stood to take the unfinished jar to put in fridge, she reached up for him.

“Papa,” she said reaching up to him.

“Wanna help me put the rest of your food away?” he asked as he set the jar and spoon down to pick her up. Once she was settled, he picked the items back up and took them to the kitchen. “You’re gonna meet lots of new people today, Evie. Some of the people from the ship Daddy and I worked on are coming. They’re all going to fuss over you, princess.”

Evie reached up and grabbed at Jim’s stubbly cheek. “Papa,” she repeated.

“You have sticky little hands,” he laughed, taking her hand from his cheek and kissed it.

She frowned and grabbed his face with her other hand, attempting to pet his cheek but mostly just patting her hand against it.

“Do you like it?” he asked adjusting his hold on her.

“Papa,” she smiled patting his cheek.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He carried her to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and dampening it before gently cleaning her face and hands off.

~

A few hours later, Jim was talking to Spock about how the ship was doing while Nyota and Christine cooed over Evie. Leonard watched from where he was helping Donna put the finishing touches on the cake, despite her instance that he should just go join the party, recognizing the partially forced smile on Jim’s face. He walked over and wound an arm around his husband’s waist.

“Ready for cake?” Leonard asked.

Jim’s face brightened a little and he nodded. He retrieved Evie from Nyota while Leonard let Donna know to bring out the cake.

“Do we want to take the tutu off before we give her cake?” Jim asked when Leonard walked over.

“Yeah, probably for the best,” Leonard nodded.

They got her settled in the high chair in just a diaper before Donna got everyone’s attention. She held the cake in front of Evie, just outside of the one-year-old’s reach while they all sang “Happy Birthday”. The entire time, Evie was trying to reach out to grab the cake. Donna set it on the kitchen table when the finished and cut off a chunk of it, putting the piece on the plate and handing it off to Leonard.

When Leonard pushed the piece onto the high chair tray, Evelyn just stared at it confused. “This is your piece, Evie,” he said.

She looked at the cake, then Leonard, then Jim, then at everyone watching her. After a minute, Jim leaned down and scooped a tiny bit of frosting onto his finger then smeared it onto her lips, managing to get a little into her mouth. Evie looked at him with a vaguely offended expression. Then she looked back at the cake and smashed one of her hands into it, grabbing a handful and hesitating before putting it in her mouth.

Eventually just taking handfuls of the cake and squishing it became more interesting than trying to get any into her mouth.

“Care to share?” Leonard asked leaning down to her level so his face was within her reach.

Evie looked at the cake in her hand and then up at Leonard. She reached out, smashing the handful of cake and frosting against the corner of his mouth and grinning proudly.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he laughed wiping the bit of cake off his face and putting it in his mouth.

She looked at Jim for a moment before holding a handful out to him. “Papa.”

Jim laughed, leaning down with his mouth open a bit. She haphazardly shoved the handful against his mouth. He playfully licked her hand, grinning when she giggled.

When it was determined fifteen minutes later that she was no longer interested in eating any of the cake but rather just playing with it, Leonard took her out of the high chair and to the bathroom to clean up. Jim washed up the best he could at the kitchen sink, chatting with Hikaru about his experience teaching.

~~~

That evening, Jim watched from the doorway as Leonard finished rubbing lotion on Evie before dressing her pink and grey striped pajamas.

“Did you have a good first birthday, Evie? I don’t even know what you’re going to do with all those new toys. Papa and I still have to check how safe that bouncer Uncle Scotty got for you is before you can play with it. And that bear Uncle Pavel got you is going to have to wait until you’re a little older,” Leonard said softly to her.

“Dada.”  She reached up toward him.

Once he finished with all the snaps on her onesie, he scooped her up rubbing her back gently. He turned around to go to the kitchen to get her bottle to see Jim.

“I already have it,” Jim said walking in to hand Leonard the bottle. “Goodnight, Evie,” he murmured, kissing her forehead when Leonard shifted her around for her bottle.

After Jim had walked out of the room, Leonard got settled in the rocking chair that faced the window, overlooking the backyard. He went between watching the occasional rain drop hit the window and watching Evie drink her bottle.

“One day, Papa and I will take you out to look at the stars. Can’t see many here, can we?” He smiled down at her as she blinked up at him tiredly.

When she finished her bottle, he set it aside and adjusted her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently for a few minutes, singing softly to her before he stood and took her over to her crib.

“Goodnight, Evie,” he whispered after kissing the top of her head, then laid her down in the crib.

~

An hour later, he laid next to Jim, tracing his fingers mindlessly over his back bare. “You looked upset earlier when you were talking to Spock,” Leonard said softly.

“I just miss the ship a little sometimes. Evie makes up for it though,” Jim smiled over at him.

“I miss it too on occasion. Never thought I would, but I do.”

“Sometimes it feels a bit like they all moved on without us. You know?”

“From the work aspect, they have, no doubt. But they’re still our friends. That hasn’t changed.”

“It’s just really different. I tend to forget how different our life has become since Evie.”

“Different in some of the best ways though,” Leonard smiled.

“Yeah, it really is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
